The Walking Dead : Tributes of the Past
Hey guys, and welcome to Tributes of the Past! *cheers* This is my very first FanFiction and first time writing something for people who aren't my teachers and my self, so hopefully I won't do as bad as I expect myself to do! Constructive criticism is supported o3o *will only have big updates on weekends, school is really time-consuming (But I will be writing the chapters over the five school days so I hope to give you guys at least one chapter over the weekend)* Introduction ''' Phrase : tributes of the past. Definition? Teenagers who've been killed, forgotten, and carelessly tossed aside; a number increasing with each and every hunger games that goes on in the Hunger Games RP wikia. However, now they're coming back, with more skills, strengths, powers, and a craving for revenge unlike ever before. A chance to rebuild district equality in Panem, and a chance to end the war once and for all - these two ststements are what Tributes of The Past is about. Importante Information! The Sides The Walking Dead, as one can see, is what inspired me to create this fanfiction. It's not really going to be like the TV show, but more so like rebellion vs Capital - with a twist. There's going to be three sides, or division - zombies (aka tributes of the past coming back to life with more abilities), rebellion (regular peeps who are against the Capital), and Capital (really bad government people). In addition, please don't just say "Rebellion" or "Zombies", but rather who they're against. For instance, Rebels are obviously against Capital, but you can choose whether your rebel is also against the zombies, or if they support the idea of the zombies and believe that the zombies will help overrun the Capital. Same goes for past tributes - they either support Capital (which would be very ironic since the Capital was the one that killed them in the first place), Rebellion, or think that their species is the best and are against both Capital and Rebels. So yeah, those are the three sides. Next, the form! '''Basic Form Please be considerate when making this form. You can make up five characters, from which will all have to be from different sides. I want to try to have an even variety of people on the three sides. I also want about at least fifteen people to work with, but under 22 in all) Name: (OCs are accepted, as long as they fit within the requirements and restraints c:) Age: Gender: Side: Personality: Fears/Weaknesses: Strengths: (tributes of the past have the upper hand on this one - they can have different powers like shape shifting, super speed, super intelligence, and all that stuff. WARNING - no OP characters accepted) Height and Appearance: Backstory: Relationships (ex: brother to blah blah) Weapons of Choice: Extra: How I'm Going to Write the FanFic Since this fanfic includes people that have been raised from their graves and given life again, it would be quite strange for me to create a hunger games out of this idea. Thus, I'm going to write the story in a specific structure where the Capitol finds out about "The Advanced" (reference to The Avengers : Age of Ultron) and looks for them while at the same time, the Rebels cause huge commotions knowing that the Capital is distracted with the zombies. The POVs' will switch between rebels, zombies, and those who are part of the Capital every week though, quite similar to writing a regular Hunger Games Fanfic. More information about the plot can be found in the Prologue/Teaser. Characters (list was created in my iPad, sorry if it's bad) Prologue (more like sneakpeak) Deep in the heart of one of the largest rain forests of District 15, Dr. Daern Orellion wiped the sweat off his brow with a dirty rag and exhaustedly smiled. Staring at his creation with pride, the middle-aged scientist collapsed into the ripped cushions of his decrepit chair and let out a ragged sigh. "It is finished." He muttered quietly to himself, the burden of sleep-deprivation weighing heavily on his bones. Orellion closed his eyes in content, and still smiling, repeated those three words over and over in his mind, for "it" was finished. What the doctor spoke of was a major project of which he began when he was 34 years old - and now, after 6 years of creating theories, experimenting, and hiding from the Capital, the "girl" was now finally done. This girl was the girl who would bring peace to Panem, the girl who would end the raging war that continued even on the shores of Cuba, the girl who would forever change the world; and the girl who was brought back to life by the forgotten Dr. Daern Orellion. She would not only save Panem and the country's people from their doom, but also bring Daern back to his righteous place as the president's personal supervisor; a position he was ready to take by force. That's something he'' should know that'', Orellion thought to himself firmly. After being his advisor for ten years, he should everything about me. Orellion scoffed. What was he thinking? Mr. President ''didn't care when he was thrown out of the Capital - in fact, he led and supported that decision. Why would he have cared about Orellion during the days of when Orellion advised him? ''Maybe it's just your extreme loyalty to your coun-'' "Mhm..." A small, child-like noise sounded from in front of Dr. Orellion, interrupting his deep train of thought. In an instant, the doctor's dull grey eyes now shot open with anticipation and excitement, a typhoon of thrilling emotions swirling inside of him. The scientist quickly scanned his workroom, taking in the disorganized tables with scattered books and papers before finally landing his gaze on the operation table in front of him. Orellion's eyes now widened to it's very extreme, as his quickening heart beat began pounding in his ear drums; blocking out every other sound and thing surrounding him until the only two things left in the room was himself and the confused teenager in front of him. She had finally awoken. '~~ As soon as I get enough people, I'll choose who'll be the very first tribute of the past, and will begin writing my first chapter! Meanwhile, I hope you guys learned at least one thing about the plot from this excerpt (if anything ;-;), and please take the one question quiz so I can see which type of POV, as a whole, you prefer better (once I can figure out how to even make the darn thing on this).''' Category:Hunger Games